Waka Waka
Waka Waka is a character in Baldi's Basics, based off of the famous arcade game Pac-Man. Appearance He looks like Pac-Man, but with hair, bear ears, a black nose, white gloves, and blue shoes. Mechanics He will roam around the hallways randomly, and when he encounters a student, that student will disappears for a while, and returns later. When he encounters you, he will put you in a 3D maze similar to Pac Man's and tell you how to play. When you win the game, you will be rewarded with these items. Or you might be rewarded with some really rare items exclusive to Waka Waka, those include: If you get caught by the ghosts, you lose obviously and Waka Waka pulls out a Megaphone and calls for Baldi, and Baldi instantly knows where you are. Quotes * Waka waka waka waka waka waka (Randomly) * Hey there playtime, wanna play something other than jump rope? Playtime: Heeheeheehee! Let's play! (When he encounters playtime) * Hey Tag! (When he encounters you) * Alright, you've probably heard of this game before, the goal is to get all the dots in the maze, avoid the ghosts, and get the power pellets to eat them. Good luck! (When explaining the game to you) * Hey! You got a power pellet! Eat 'em! (When you eat a power pellet in the maze) * The ghosts are scared, CHOMP EM! (Ditto) * Good job! You beat the game! (When you win) * You win! (Ditto) * Here, take this item. It'll help you. (When he gives you an item) * Ooh! You got lucky! I'm gonna give you a super rare item! (When he gives you an item exclusive to him) * What? Did you just lose? Wow. That's stupid. Here's a punishment. BALDI GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET THIS KID! (When you lose) * Hey! Where do you think you're going? Get back there right now! (A secret dialogue, see Trivia.) Trivia * He is one big fat Pac-Man reference. * His original design was actually green instead of yellow. * One of his exclusive items, the Giant Mushroom, references Mario. * This is the first character YAYSUU made that isn't a variation of YAYSUU. * There is a secret in the maze, if you go through the loop tunnels 6 times, you'll be back in school, Waka Waka will find you, and tell you to get back in there. You can't get past him, so you are forced to get back in and continue. Gallery Waka.png|Final concept art of Waka Waka. Waka Waka Concept.png|Early Concept of Waka Waka (he was originally going to be green instead of being the same color as PacMan.) 2FRuVA0Xy6Q5A0G9.gif|Waka Waka's walk animation as he appears in-game (Overworld) Front View T9yAzXIXMJ8DSzNp.gif|Waka Waka's walk animation as he appears in-game (Overworld) Back View 0jg15g1nBtnozJRJ.gif|Waka Waka talking to the player. aSJqcVOdrnRoJWRk.gif|Waka Waka scolding the player for losing/for leaving the maze. 4Xxr1k0X2svrOFZ6.gif|Waka Waka, calling Baldi with his Megaphone. Waka_Poster.png|Waka Waka's Portrait as seen in the Principal's Office. Category:Characters Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning